Concrete Angel
by PhantomGirl94
Summary: DXV SONGFIC.... if your a DxS fan you prolly wont read this but oh well. R&R first DP fanficRated just ot be safe


_This is a songfic for Valerie. ONESHOT DXV WHOOO!!!! Srry if ur a DXS shipper but im not. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own any of teh characters or the song._

**Concrete Angel**

Valerie gets up from a late night of ghost fighting. She goes downstairs and makes herself a lunch for school. Back in her room she puts on her normal clothes. Hoping that they'll cover up the scars and bruises from her fights. Valerie gives her dad a kiss bye and heads out the door.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

No matter how hard she tried to hide the scars or the pain, it seemed like the teachers could see everything. But they keep quiet. Finally school ended adn she looks around for Danny, knowing Sam and Tuck couln't walk home with him today.

"Hey Val." Valerie turns around and sees Danny running up to her. "Hi Danny," she replies.

"So whatchya doin tonight?" He asks.

'_Probably ghost hunting_' She thinks bitterly. "Oh I dont know. Maybe watch a movie with my dad."

Danny nods and and they begin to walk. _'I wish I could tell you Danny, but I dont want you to get hurt,_' Valerie sadly thinks. Soon they make it to her apartment building and Danny says bye and walks on. Valerie sighs and heads in.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Around 6:30 it begins to storm while Valerie works on her school work. Valerie groans in annoyment as her ghost detector goes off. "Dangit!" she yells softly. She activates her suit and leaves a note for her dad:

_Sorry Dad, I have to leave right now. I know that I'm probably going to be in trouble for_

_going off into the storm but someone's gotta protect this town. I dont know how long I'll be_

_gone, but I want you to know that I love you and I always will._

_Love,_

_Valerie_

With that she flies off into the storm. After a while, she finds the Ghost Boy and Skulker locked in battle. During the first 10 minutes Danny Phantom was winning, but then Skulker shoots a net at him. It catches Phantom and he falls to the ground. Skulker then presses a button and the net begins shocking Phantom.

To Valerie's surprise, two rings appear around Phantom and separate. Leaving a weakend Danny Fenton in his place. Valerie's in shock, she can't believe that she was hunting the boy she secretly liked. Valerie snaps out of it when she sees Skulker pull out anouther weapon, ready to end it all. But she races forward and stands in the way of Danny. Skulker smirks as he sees Valerie quickly cut the net and frees Danny.

"Well I guess I get to take home two trophies instead of one. Fine if you want to go around being the hero, you shall die first. Seeing as how that whelp can barely stand he gets to watch you die." With that Skulker pulls the trigger as Valerie stands to deffend Danny.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Valerie screams as the shoth connects with her left shoulder. She can hear Danny screaming her name and a wierd suction noise. Valerie begins to fall back, but Danny catches her and holds her in his arms. He begins screaming for help, but the storm muffles his cries. She hears him cursing himself for forgetting to bring his cell phone.

Valerie opens her eyes and starts to groan.

Danny looks down and she can see that he's crying. He begins stroking her face, asking if she's all right and such.

Valerie winces as she tries to talk," D-Danny... I-I'm so-orry."

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

"Sorry? For what? You didnt do anything," Danny whispers. "I-I'm I'm sorry for... for everything I did t-to you," Valerie goes on "I-I just want you to know... I-I love you." Dany holds her close and cries, "I love you too Val. Just hold on."

Valerie closes her eyes and hisses back the pain and says, "Danny I-i want you to... to tell my dad I love him."

No dont say that! Jost hold on you can make it." He cries out.

Valerie smiles and takes a deap breath, "Danny, just dont forget me. OK? I love you so much." Danny looks at her and kisses her cheek.

"Good-bye Danny." With that she takes a shuttered breath and goes limp. The storm clears and Danny cries even harder. He uses the rest of his strength and picks her frail body up. He makes it to the nearest house and kicks on the door until someone opens. They call the ambulence, and they come as quickly as possible. But by the time they get there, she was gone.

Danny cried for hours and wouldnt eat until his sister forced him to. A few days later he went to the funeral, almost everyone did. They were all going to miss her. But only Danny knows why she died.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

Three days after the funeral, Danny finds himself next to her gravestone. He never got a good look at it until now. There, resting on top of the grey stone, was a small angel. Shifting his gaze towards the etching on the stone he read.

**_Valerie Gray_**

**_May 11, 1991 - October 15, 2007_**

**_Loving Daughter and Great Friend_**

**_We will always Love and Remember you_**

Danny smiled as he laid down the red tulips, Valerie's favorite, next to her resting place. "I love you," he murmured.

He turned to leave when his ghost sense went off. Just as he's about to go ghost, he sees a misty figure next to a tree. The figure's appearence started to take form and Danny smiled as he saw her. His eyes begining to become glossy as she smiles at him, "I love you too, Danny."

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Valerie rushes over and embraces him, "I had to see you one last time before I leave."

"Leave?" Danny wonders.

"Yeah, but dont worry. You'll see me again," she promisses. She begins to break away but Danny pulls her close and kisses her passionatly. Shortly, he feels Valerie kiss him back, but then she pulls away.

"I have to go now, but I'll wait for you. Hopefully we can be together again." She says softly.

"Goodbye Val. I'll miss you." He gives her one last hug and she starts to float towards the heavens. Slowly her body begins to vanish, but he's just happy that he sees her leave with a smile plastered on her lips.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Danny waved to her and finally he let his tears fall. As he's walking out of the cemetary, he hears something in the wind. "_I love you Danny. Forever and Foralways" _He smiles and walks on, hoping that, one day, they'll be together again.

* * *

Critisism is welcome!

I know that i can't stay in the same tense for very long. so no need to point that out P.

I hate DannyXSam so if you ever expect me to do one of those you're sadly mistaken.

PLZ read and review )


End file.
